The Journey Begins Again
by Toppy X3
Summary: 2 years after X.a.n.a's shut down, Yumi goes missing. Ulrich has one answer. Their old enemy is back and out for revenge. The battle begins again. Can they save her and beat X.a.n.a or will they lose her and the battle against him?
1. Memories and a Disapperance

**Author's note** **: Hi!** **This is my first story so it may not be very good since im not used to writing for others. I only own the plot and Ari** **a.**

*Yumi p.o.v*

 _*flashback*_

 _"What's wrong with you!" he yelled at me. I pulled myself together before shouting back,"What's wrong with me? You know what, I hate you, don't ever speak to me again!" I flung the door to the dorm open and ran out. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes and I allowed a few to slip. I could hear the other three running after me before coming to a slow stop. "Yumi, stop!" A female voice called, but i didn't stop. I kept running, and I ran untill my lungs hurt._

 _*end flashback*_

"Hey, Yumi, are you ok?" I reconized the voice questoning me and quickly replied, "Yeah, im ok, Aria". Aria had been my best friend since the day that argument happened. She had been a new student on that day and when we first talked, it was like we knew each other our whole lives. We've been inseperable since. " Let's get to class. The bells going to ring soon." I had said before we walked to our homeroom.

I couldn't focus on the lesson. My thoughts kept heading back to the argument. Even though it was a year and a half ago, it still hurt to think about it. We hadn't spoken to each other for the rest of the day and it became a everyday thing we got used to. His feelings were still there though. He would blush whenever we made the smallest of eye contact.

"Yumi?" Aria whispered to me. "What?" I replied the smallest hint of sadness in my voice. I hoped she wouldn't hear it but unfortunatley she did. She gave me a concerned look before I wispered that I was ok and she payed attention to the lesson again.

I tried to focus on the lesson again, but I eventually gave up and let my mind roam. I found myself remebering the day of our fight and a couple days before it. "Why am I thinking about this so much today?" I thought to myself.I began to get a headache from all the thinking. "Mrs. Hertz, May I go to the infirmary?" I recived a nod from Mrs. Hertz and a confused look from Aria before I left.

When I was outside the classroom I texted Aria so she knew I was ok and to not worry. I began walking to the infirmary. A familiar noise caught my attention. A low sound, kind of like slow moving water. I thought about what it could be before it hit me, Xana. I turned around to see the black mist heading straight for me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the first number that came to mind before I started running.

The phone rang a few times before a voice replied on the other side. "This better be important, Yumi." I sighed when he had finished talking. "Ulrich! I need help ple-Ahh!" The last thing I heard was Ulrich yelling my name before the smoke engulfed me.


	2. Where is she?

**Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry about not updating, ive been busy with school and ive had writers block. Anyways, this chapter is going to be picking up on the ending of the last one, but this is Ulrich's point of view. This chapter should be longer then the first one and the point of view will change too. So yea. I own only Aria and the plot. Now, on with the story! :D**

 ***Ulrich's p.o.v***

It was weird to say the least. She hadn't spoke to me in almost two years, and yet she was calling me. I didn't know if I should answer or not. "You should answer that Ulrich" I looked next to me to see Aeilita. "Why? I thought she hated me." I replied causing Aeilita to sigh and shake her head. "You know she didn't mean that, and besides, Aria said Yumi misses you" "Whatever" I raised my hand and asked Mrs. Myers if I could be excused, and recieving a nod, I stepped out of the classroom.

"This better be Important, Yumi" I said when I answered her call. I heard her sigh before she replied in a slighty panicked tone," Ulrich! I need help ple-Ahh!" "Yumi!" I heard the phone hit the ground before the line went dead. I quickly sent Aeilita a text notifying her about what had happened. I took off out of the building and began looking for Yumi, hoping she was ok.

 ***Aeilita's p.o.v***

Odd, Jeremie, and I looked at the text message in shock. I reread the message over and over, 'Something happened to Yumi. She needed help and she screamed before the line went dead. Im going to look for her.' The thought of her being hurt, or worse, made me want to cry. The bell rang signaling the end of class and students began heading towards the cafeteria. I messaged Ulrich, 'Where are you?' and waited for his reply. 'in the forest near the nurses office'. "Sorry Odd, were skipping lunch." I said before taking off in Ulrich's direction.

"Ulrich?" Odd called out. "Over here!" We walked towards his voice and asked if he had found anything but receiving a no for an answer. Odd, Jeremie and I began looking around too. "Umm, guys", I said, "Isn't this Yumi's cellphone?". I picked up the silver phone and walked over to the guys. Indeed it was her phone. "How are we supposed to find her now, I mean, we cant call her..." Odd said, sounding defeated. "Let's just keep our eyes open for now, I have my suspisions..." Ulrich said before we began heading back to campus. Unknown to us, the street light behind us began flickering.

 ***Unkown p.o.v***

I woke up in a dark room, with no idea where I was or what had happened. 'What is this place?' I thought to myself. "Your awake..." A deep and demonic sounding voice said. "Who's there?" I questioned. "Oh, just me, an old forgotten friend..." I was silent, the voice continued, "Though I believe you wanted me gone, correct geisha?". "Who are you?" I questioned again, "And what do you want with me?"

The voice chuckled before answering me,"My name is Xana, and you geisha, you are going to work for me."

 **Again, im so sorry about not updating this story. Review please!**


	3. No ideas

AN: Hey guys! Wow, its been a while and i'm sorry about the hiatus, but i'm hopefully going to be able to upload more often! As always, read and review!

*Aeilita p.o.v*

"So, now what? I mean," Odd paused, asking the question that none of us had an answer for, "What are we supposed to tell her parents?" For a while none of us said a word. "We could say she's staying with m-," "That wouldn't work," Ulrich spoke suddenly, "They're smarter then that, they'd suspect somethings up the second we showed up there without Yumi or started the sentence." Silence settled once again. No matter how much I wanted to think he wasn't right, I couldn't, because he was right.

*Ulrich p.o.v*

I faced the ground waiting for someone or something to break the silence that settled around us. I stood against the wall, lost in thought.

*flashback*

 _They sat there, next to eachother, just enjoying the company of one another. The only light came from the moon. The others were out watching some dumb horror movie Odd had insisted on seeing, something about zombies invading a tropical island, he couldn't care to remember. Her head fell onto his shoulder and he laced their fingers together. He could just barely_ _see her facial features in the moonlight, her eyes closed and a smile slowly beginning to make its way onto her face_. _Only one world could describe the moment, happy. They were happy..._

The first bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. We went our seperate ways, Odd and I to biology , Aeilita to English, and Jeremy to history.

*Aria p.o.v*

'Where the hell is she at?' I looked around the filling classroom again. Still no sign of her. 'Its been over an hour, maybe she went home, I'll just message her I guess.'. I pulled out my cellphone and started to type.

"Miss Sabian, Put that cellphone away before I confiscate it!" I groaned and put my phone back in my bag. 'I'll just message her after then'. I took one last look around the classroom, and my eyes stopped on a certain spot. 'That's weird. Jeremy's not in history? Yumi said he never skips History..' The thought lingered for a moment before the final bell rang and Mr. Fumet began class.

*Yumi p.o.v*

"I'm what..." My mind had stopped processing, Xana wasn't dead..

"Your going to work for me"

"N-No.." I looked around the room for a door, a passage, anything that could potentially get me out of here, but there was nothing...

The room suddenly shifted as a wall began to lower. My eyes widened as I saw the all to familar creature move towards me. The familar noise of the Scyphozoa reaching my ears.I reached for my fans, or well where they used to be. I had no weapons. I had unknowingly backed myself up to the wall, and trapped myself.

I closed my eyes as I felt the Scyphozoa grab me...


	4. Curiosity

**AN: I** **only own Aria and the plot. Read and review!**

*Aria p.o.v*

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Jeremy had shown up during the hour. I took out my phone to finshing sending my message to Yumi. Looking up from my phone I noticed Aelita across campus. 'Maybe she knows if Yumi left or not.' I walked over to her and her group.

*Aelita p.o.v*

"What if..," Ulrich paussed and looked around before continuing, "What if Xana never died." We looked at him. "That's not possible!" Jeremy had replied to him,"There's no way, we killed him! Im sure of it!" Ulrich sighed, "And I suppose you have a better idea?" Jeremy looked at the ground. "I mean, think about It. People don't just vanish into-"

"Hey, Aelita!" Ulrich looked around to find the voice that had cut him off.

We turned around to see Aria heading towards us. Putting on a smile, I answered her. "Hey Aria. What's up?" She looked a bit concerned before she asked, "Do you happen to know where Yumi is?". The smile fell from my face and she noticed. "Did I say something wrong?" I looked at her and shook my head, "No, you didn't, dont worry about it. Yumi wasn't in class?"She shook her head, " I haven't seen or heard from her since first hour." I gave her a sympathetic look. "Can you excuse us for a second Aria" She nodded.

I turned to look at the guys. She seemed worried. I sighed, "We should tell her.." Jeremy stared at me in shock."No way! We can't risk it!" "I know that but, she deserves to know, and besides, I trust her just as much as Yumi does!" Odd and Ulrich stayed quiet. "I agree with Princess, I mean, she is Yumi's best friend.." Jeremy looked at Odd, "But-" " They're right Jeremy,", Ulrich spoke, "If we keep it from her, she's bound to find out anyways, although I don't know her very well, I know she's a smart girl." Jeremy was silent for a moment. "Okay, but we need to go somewhere else." I nodded and turned around to face Aira.

"Aria, can you keep a secret?"


	5. Secrets revealed

**AN: Alright, so from now on im just gonna make the flashbacks in _italics_ instead of just writing flashback over them. As always, I only own Aria and the plot.**

*Ulrich p.o.v*

Aria stood in the middle of Jeremy's room, a bewildered look on her face. "A virtual world? You're being serious?" Aelita nodded and Aria looked even more confused. She turned to look at me. "And you're saying that the evil AI you thought you guys killed is possibly still alive and has Yumi?" I nodded. She leaned against the wardrobe, "That's crazy...".

The room was quiet except for the sound of Jeremy typing on his computer trying to reprogram the superscan." Hey, Ulrich?" I looked at Aria, "Yeah?". " What..," She hesitated, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what did you two fight about exactly?" I looked away from her as I knew all eyes were on me. I sighed, my thoughts instantly replaced with that day, the yelling, her voice...

 _The door to his room opened. He looked up from his history textbook and turned the chair to see who had entered. He stood up when he saw his unexpected visitor. "Emily,"Though she dropped by pretty frequently he had never really grown accustomed to her visits. She looked upset or nervous or something," What are you doing here?" She closed the door. "I wanted to talk to you actually." He raised an eyebrow, "What for?" She sighed and leaned against the desk. She looked at the floor and shuffled her feet._

 _He stood in front of her, rather close. He took her hands giving them a friendly squeeze. She took a shaky breath and... The door to the dorm opened._

 _He turned around, Emily's hands still in his, and instantly paled. Yumi stood in the doorway. "Sorry", she paused, her eyes trailing to their hands, " I didn't know you were busy." He felt her hands fall from his. "I, uh, I should go..." Emily muttered a_ _quick goodbye and left the room. The door closed behind her._ _His eyes locked onto his girlfriend, her eyes locked on the floor. "Yumi-". " Why is she always in here?" He stared at her, " She's just a friend Yumi." She rolled her eyes. "Really, that's not what it looks like."He sighed..._

" We argued about it for a while and eventually it escalated to targeting eachothers flaws and insecurities..." I looked down and placed my head in my hands.

*Aria p.o.v*

The room went quiet again. I looked down and a sudden beeping filled the room. I looked up and noticed the others all looking at Jeremy and his computer. Jeremy let out a sigh and the others seemed to know why. "What does the beeping mean?" I asked. Aeilita looked at me, "It means X.a.n.a is alive. And he's activated a tower."

 **An: Alrighty, another chapter up! Unfortunately, this is going to be the last upload for a little while since I start school wensday. I'll try to update whenever I have time. Please review!**


	6. Chp 6

*Aelita p.o.v *

We left Jeremy's room and began heading to the forest. The boys ran ahead and Aria ran next to me. We stopped at the sewer cover. Checking to make sure no one was around, I reached down and took off the cover. Aria looked down, a disgusted look on her face, " We're not going down there are we?". Odd turned to her, a grin on his face as he began to descend. "Sure are!" She groaned before following. I followed after.

We ran to the end of the sewer and climbed the ladder. We ran into the factory and grabbed the ropes. "I hope you're not scared of heights Aria." She rolled her eyes and smiled as she swung down to the floor.

We stepped into the elevator and Jeremy proceeded to enter the code and press the button.

 ***Aria p.o.v.***

The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out. "Woah..", I took in my surroundings, "This is incredible." I walked towards the computer and middle of the room. "What is this thing?" "That," Jeremy started, "Is where the holosphere, or map of lyoko, appears." He proceeded to get into the chair and push a few keys on his keyboard and a sphere soon appeared in the middle of the room. "Cool." I stared at the map for a few seconds before turning around.

Turning in his seat, Jeremy cleared his throat and spoke. "Now, onto the topic at hand, deactivating the tower before any damage can be done. After we take care of the tower, we'll discuss everything else." The others nodded and Aelita turned towards me, " Are you coming with us?"

I froze and my heart rate increased, "I-uh.., yeah, of course I am.". I walked with them to the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator descended. The doors opened to reveal three tube like structures. "Looks like you're headed for the mountain sector. Gentlemen, the scanners are wating." The boys entered the scanners and they closed only to open and reveal nothing. "Are you ready ladies?" Gathering every ounce of my courage, I looked at Aelita and nodded. "We're ready Jeremy." I stepped infront of the scanner. 'No turning back now Aria Rose...' I gulped and stepped inside the scanner.


End file.
